Second Chances
by Phreddie
Summary: Draco makes a mistake the first time, and has waited three years to correct it. It is complete. I want all to enjoy, and please review! I"M DONE YAY!
1. Chapter 1

He ran as fast as he could to get to the train station at Hogsmead. He had no need to catch the train after the graduating ceremony since he would be an apprentice for Snape. Damn Snape for making him late, (talking to him about the expectations) as he ran while the rain started to pour. He had to make it to the train before it left, he just had too. He heard the whistle giving him a warning not to be late, and he pushed himself even more. He could hear the engines roaring to life, the whistle saying goodbye, and then he heard the train moving. He ran up the stairs and onto the station but the train had taken off. 

He screamed, "Stop! Please Stop," over and over again until his voice was hoarse.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you loose something?" Dumbledore asked with the almighty twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing to concern you Professor," Draco said with just enough respect.

"You should have told her earlier, or told her the truth last night," Dumbledore said.

"I do not know what you are speaking of Sir," Draco said looking him straight in the eye.

"Draco, we both know what I'm speaking of, but you know that. You just won't admit to such a thing."

Draco stood there in shock.

"Shocking how much an old bat such as myself knows, isn't it? Well, you made this mistake, and there is no way out of it."

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"A teacher knows these things, the whole staff spoke of you to. The forbidden couple they referred of you guys. It was unheard of, a Slytherin and a Griffindor. But you proved them wrong for the last couple of months. And now you have failed the school, Draco, letting Ms. Granger slip out of your hands because of fear. That was it , wasn't it? Why didn't you tell her that you loved her?" Dumbledore paused.

"How do you know this?"

"Let's just say, there will never be another Hermione for you Draco. You will never fall completely in love because your heart will always belong to another. Together, Hermione and you, make a whole," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye before apparating.

He stared at the last remains of the smoke from the train, hoping a miracle would happen, but none took place that afternoon with the rain falling into Draco's eyes, mixing with his own tears.

Hermione, not far from Hogwarts, stared out the window, in an empty compartment, with tears rolling down her cheeks realizing things would never be the same again.

Tell me what you think, this is my first fan fiction, and criticism is always wanted, but I'll have praise also!


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later 

Hermione had turned herself into a very successful person. She ran her own business dealing with potions, and other trinkets, and then there were her causes, potions with Snape to help people from the Voldermort time. They have became known world wide for their potions. She became as great as they said she would.

Harry married Ginny once she graduated the following year, they becoming Aurors, except only Ron and Hermione knew. It was a secret kept from the world. Ginny had been pregnant last August and she delivered this May, a girl named Rose. Their life was just beginning.

Ron had not settled down with a special someone, but there had been someone lately. He made it into a Quidditch team, and if you can believe it, he has grown quite skillful. He has the rest of his life ahead of him.

Hermione unlocked the door to her store in a small town outside of London, people coming from all over just to have some of her potions. She walked in, taking a deep breath, loving the smell the store made during the night. Crookshanks jumped on the counter, meowing for some food, and Hermione feeding him because she had nothing better to do.

She charmed the lights to go down so it was just glowing, a magical way, the muggles would say.

"Crookshanks, what am I going to do?" she asked the cat that was eating. No answer as usual.

She brewed some tea for her usual visitors, people just coming in to talk to her. She always looked forward to those wizards because they gave her the most joy throughout the day. She had been very lonely since Hogwarts, though nobody truly knew. Everyone thought she was content with her success.

"If only they knew, my cat," she whispered, "If only..."

He climbed off the train, and onto the platform, in London. He had grown into a very wealthy man, staying as Snape's apprentice for the summer, and heading out into the 'real world'. He held a very high status at the Ministry of Magic controlling all dark arts, if there were any in these times. People knew him at the sight of him, they respected him.

He walked out into the streets of London, heading to the place he had searched for, for three years. He was lonely, so lonely, he was afraid his heart was stone. He had no love since he left Hogwarts, yes there had been women, but nobody ever reached where She was. He was also terrified, scared of how She would react, but he swallowed his pride, and apparated to a small town outside of London.

He saw her unlock her door, She not changing in three years. Her brown chestnut hair was pulled back, no longer bushy, but wavy. Maybe she had grown taller, he told himself. She had her robes on but underneath, he could see jeans and a t-shirt. Keeping both sides with her, he reminded himself. She disappeared into the building and he soon followed.

She had been there for maybe a whole ten minutes when a bell rang telling her someone had entered the shop. She walked from the back, finished putting on the tea, into the main room.  
She walked in with a smile on her face, but it soon fell when she saw who it was. His name was on her lips but she dared say it. She stared at him, taking him in, his hair was shoulder length, pulled back. He had gotten taller, 6'3 now. She could sense the strength about him knowing he had fully grown up. She then looked up into his eyes, the silver orbs and she saw was it? Could it? …Fear and happiness. Confusion entered her mind. He should not be here!

He walked in, the bell announcing his arrival, and he watched her walk into the room. Yes, she had grown taller, the hair was different, but nothing had changed, maybe her intelligence. He could sense it walking in. He looked up into her brown eyes to see… shock and confusion!

"Malfoy, how may I help you?" she asked in a cold tone. Her eyes covering, shielding themselves.

He stared at her for a few seconds, knowing that he should say something, but not wanting to ruin a moment, something so special.

"Malfoy!" she yelled, blushing because of the anger rising in her.

"Ms. Granger," he drawled out, "How good it is to see you," he smiled at her.

Manners! He wanted manners, Hermione screamed into her mind.

"May I offer you some tea, Mr. Malfoy," she asked innocently.

"No, but thank you. It sure has been a while."

"Yes, it has," she whispered, looking up at him quickly, "How have you been?" she asked proudly.

"I know I have been as well as you have. Maybe better," he said staring straight at her, hiding nothing.

"You could not be better than me, Malfoy," she said chewing on her lip hiding everything.

The counter separated them, each going into their own silence. Malfoy looked up, and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, not knowing he had seen. Oh, how he wanted to comfort her.

"You have done great , Granger, in the time," he said.

"And you also. Wouldn't people be shock, you against Dark Arts. How ironic?" she laughed but quickly stopped.

"Of course, always have to be a know-it-all, don't you?" he asked.

"You would know," she said defiantly.

He took a step closer to the counter, Hermione taking a step back. She could already smell him, mint and freshness, manliness. He smiled a sad, defeated smile.

"I'm having a party, at the Manor. A reunion for our year, you could say. Your invited," he said making an invitation appear in his hand.

"But--"

"I'm inviting you, Hermione, you don't have to go unless you want to," he said. He laid the card down and headed for the door, "Maybe you'll have fun."

"Maybe Draco," she said with a small smile.

Draco caught her saying his name, knowing she only used it because he had used hers.

"Goodbye Ms. Granger," he said walking out the door.

"Same to you, Mr. Malfoy, " she said before he disappeared completely through the door...

As soon as he left, she broke into tears, crying of sadness, and happiness together. She stared at the invitation for what must have been hours, and the only thing that made her come to her sense's was the bell to the door ringing.

"Hermione!" Somebody yelled.

She hastily wiped her tears from her face and looked up. "Harry!" she yelled in surprise.

"How have you been?" he asked as he walked over to the counter.

Hermione came from behind and hugged him. "I've been good, great actually. And you? Its been a while," she said sadly.

"I've been wonderful. Ginny is great and Rose… well she grows an inch a minute. Hermione," he said happily as he looked at her. His smile fell off his face. "You forgot a tear," he said wiping it off for her. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"'I'm not crying. I had something in my eye," she answered.

"You are one of my dearest friends, please explain to me," he begged.

"It was nothing, believe me," she said in a defeated voice. "You won't believe it Harry, but Malfoy came in here today," she said.

"What!" he asked knowingly.

"Well…um… he gave me an invitation to is house for a party, for our year," she said shaky.

"Oh, well, he sent me one also, but he sent it via owl. I do believe he has finally grown up," Harry said.

"He was always mature, he just never acted that way. At times, he was very …nice," Hermione said, thinking a million other words.

"Well, are we speaking of two different people?" Harry asked.

"No, he just grew up," she said hesitantly.

"So, are you going to go?" he asked

She could feel the tears wanting to come again, watching Harry, her dearest friend, how he has changed, and thinking about Draco. How different her life would be if she stayed with him. She blinked back the tears tat threatened to fall. "I haven't decided yet. Are you?"

"I might, if everyone will be there," he said with a smile. "Hey got yourself a boyfriend yet, Hermione?" he asked with a chuckle.

She smiled sadly, "No and I don't believe it is any your business Harry Potter," she said

At that moment the bell rang, bringing two more people into her store. Regulars that came for tea, and to chat to each other. Hermione couldn't deny this place didn't have atmosphere.

"Hello dears," the woman said.

"Your tea is in your usual spot Mrs. Sands," Hermione told the woman.

"I better be leaving, have to go to the office," he said with the special wink Albus had passed to him.

Hermione hugged him again, "Do be careful Harry, without you, I wouldn't be sane," she whispered.

"Without me, you wouldn't be insane… I always am Hermione," he whispered back. "See you at the party."

"Send Ginny and Rose my love. And maybe you will," she said as Harry walked through the door.

So what do you think? Is it getting better, don't worry I already have the entire story finished, it's the anticipation I want!


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had stood by the door after it closed behind him for minutes, listening to Hermione sobbing. It took all his control not to run back in there and comfort her, yet he knew he couldn't. He knew the sobbing wasn't hard, but he was so in tuned with Hermione that he knew something was wrong immediately after he left. The noise was only heard if you were looking for it.

He saw somebody coming towards the store sensing that he was not ready for this encounter; he quickly apparated away.

He was back at the Manor, not ready to come home, but realizing his thoughts would only stray to Hermione for the rest of the day.

After hours of pacing, reminiscing, and hiding, there was a knock on the door. Draco got up from the chair he had just sat down in, and answered it.

"Snape, how thoughtful of you to stop by." Draco said walking away from the door. Snape walked in, throwing his robe coat over the nearest thing he could find.

"You're having a party? And inviting practically everyone?" Snape asked skeptical.

"Well… yes, it's the only choice I have," Draco answered.

"The only choice? The only choice to do what?" Snape paused with a smirk on his face, "Oh, it's the only idea you have to win back Ms. Granger? What about dinner?"

"Yes, dinner would work, but we would be completely alone, I haven't been completely alone with her in three years, I cannot make a mistake. A party is a great cover if any mistakes were to arise." Draco explained.

"Your terrified of her, aren't you?" Snape asked, pouring a glass of firewhiskey.

"Yes, I am. I'm terrified that she no longer loves me. That she has been able to move on whereas I haven't been able to. These years without her have been miserable, and every morning when I wake up alone, I can only blame myself." Draco answered sitting back in his chair beside the fire.

"Wow… I did not realize the extent of your feelings towards Ms. Granger," Snape said. "Is she coming to the party Draco?"

"I believe so, but I truly don't know. Yet she is the reason I have gone through all the trouble, the reason for the very party itself," he sighed in defeat. "I'm so scared to live without her."

"How did she seem to you?" Snape asked.

"Okay, well angry at first, but then I don't know, she wasn't falling apart," Draco stopped thinking of the crying he had heard. "When I left, she started crying, and I am not completely sure why."

"Well, either it is a good thing or a bad thing," Snape said, downing what was left of his firewhiskey.

"You're invited of course," Draco said.

"Oh, of course I am, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Snape said standing up. "I have to go, just stopped by to confirm the rumors of this party."

"Okay, goodbye Snape," Draco said leading him out.

Hermione had been just about to close when somebody came through the door; the bell rang.

Hermione looked up, straight into the face of Severus Snape. "Professor Snape," she cried in surprise.

"Good evening Ms. Granger," he drawled out.

"May I get you anything Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Hot tea with a shot of firewhiskey, if you don't mind," he said conjuring up a stool to sit at the counter.

"It has been a few months, our last potion worked marvelously," Hermione said proudly, as she locked the door, closing the store.

"Yes, we do make a wonderful team," he looked down at the invitation, "Are you going?"

"I'm not sure. Harry wants to, with Ginny of course. Did you hear about their new baby?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes I did; I'll have the pleasure of teaching her in twelve years," he laughed, "So about the party, if Harry goes, you go?"

"Yes, I need someone close I can rely on," she answered.

"That doesn't sound like you Hermione. Having Potter decide for the both of you, I never would have thought I'd see the day you would do such a thing," he said drinking his tea.

"Harry has nothing to do with it. I just need him there to face everyone."

"It is not everyone, is it? There's only one person you're terrified to meet," Snape told her.

"Of course it's only one person!" She spat. "It's Malfoy! I do not think I am able to go alone. To put myself on the line. I've done it once before, I won't make the same mistake again" Hermione confessed.

"So you're going to claim defeat. Allowing Malfoy to have control over you? You're letting him have control over your life?" he asked.

"No, you said Potter."

"Skip Potter. Potter has nothing to do with this, and you know it. You're just afraid to face your fears, and because you won't face them Malfoy will win. Have you ever allowed him to win Hermione?" Snape asked.

"No."

"Well then, it would be a horrible time to start, don't you think?"

"Yes I do Professor," Hermione said.

"So, will you be attending the party, standing alone, proving you are the strongest?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Professor, I will attend the party because it is my duty as a Gryffindor to be there. And I have waited long enough to see everyone," said Hermione as she looked at Snape.

"Well, that is wonderful, for you see; I am attending the party also. See you soon Ms. Granger," Snape said as he took his leave.

"Same to you Professor."

Later that evening, Draco was sitting in front of the fire, when an owl flew through the window, dropping a letter into his lap. It was addressed to Malfoy and read:

'Malfoy, to your luck, and because of my charming personality, Ms. Granger will be coming to your brilliant party. She will probably send no reply, but do not worry. All is well that ends well. Snape'

Draco smiled to himself knowing Snape hadn't let him down; he had never. His Hermione would be coming, he could finally rest.

Dream:

"Draco, you annoying, ferret face prat. You got us detention, most of all, you got me a detention. How could you do this to me?" Hermione said outraged.

"Shut your trap Mudblood. You have been complaining for 3 hours now," Draco mumbled into a pillow of a couch.

He and Hermione had to share the same common room because they were Head Girl and Boy. Draco and Hermione had been searching for a student for several hours when, past their curfew, Snape caught them and they received detention. Luckily tomorrow was a Saturday.

Hermione had continued to yell at Draco, curse him, even threatened his very life.

"You wouldn't dare," he said.

"Wouldn't I Malfoy? You don't know me well enough to tell me what I would or wouldn't do!" she yelled.

"Granger, snod off, I'm going to bed, we have detention tomorrow at 10:30pm, don't you remember?" Draco smirked.

"Fuck you Draco. I have tomorrow to prepare myself, … and it's about time you took your sorry arse to bed," she laughed when she saw the daggers in his eyes.

"Draco walked off into his side, slamming his door hard enough to make the pictures vibrate.

"Not even a goodnight Malfoy!" Hermione yelled to him. Yes, she was tired, exhausted, but she had to outlast him.

She went into her room and laid down, falling asleep instantly.

She had to meet Draco out by the lake, she had met Snape, and he had said that she would have the rest of the evening to spend with Mr. Malfoy in the Forest. She was appalled to think she would have to venture into it again, with no harry, Ron or Hagrid. It still had animals and creatures in it that nobody would ever want to meet, face to face. Snape gave her instructions on how to find a certain plant, a silver one that only bloomed during the night; it was needed for potions.

So she carried herself to the lake, finding Malfoy standing there, silhouetted against the lake, his silver hair gleaming: there was a full moon tonight. She approached slowly not wanting to disturb him, she only wanted peace tonight.

"Granger," he drawled out, looking up at her.

"Good evening Malfoy, you're early," she said politely.

"We better get going, we have a long night," he said leading the way.

Hermione followed him, watching the sky, thinking how beautiful it was. The stars were always grander here at Hogwarts than at her own home. Even the moon seemed brighter. She continued to follow Malfoy, but she paid no attention, concentrating on the night's sky. But Draco stopped suddenly, and Hermione crashed right into him, almost knocking them both over.

"Damn you Granger," he whispered menacingly.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," she said in a tone to match his own.

"We need to find that damn flower-"

"Moonlit Soul is its name, Malfoy," she told him.

"Why do have to be such a know-it-all?!" he said. "Whatever, we need to find it, and the sooner, the better." Draco walked into the Forest leaving Hermione to catch up.

The night passed much of the same, each bickering, neither showing any remorse, but they slowly got the job done. The plant came far and few between, but it was there in all of its glory.

They had moved deeper into the Forest, and they knew they almost had enough. Another bunch and they would be able to leave. Hermione was the first one to see it, and she was so excited to be finished that she practically skipped to the plant. She did walk a little faster and made it there first. And while she digging the plant up, (you needed the roots), a large cat beast came prowling up behind Hermione. She finished putting the plant away and came face to face with this beast.

Hermione backed away quickly, and stood up, the beast rising on its hind legs to stand taller than her. It roared and hissed at her, the eyes bearing into Hermione.

'Where is Draco?' she thought, and as the cat lunged she screamed out his name.

Draco came running to her, with his wand blasting spells out at the beast. The beast than ran, Hermione was lying on the ground, her leg badly torn open; her own wand had landed underneath her, since she had tried. She felt that her chest was very tight, the beast landing there. She looked up and saw Draco standing over her.

He knelt down, "Granger, I'm going to help you up. We have to get you to the hospital wing. I can't leave you here," he said looking at her.

Hermione shook her head yes, and used all her strength to stand. Her chest became heavy as she stood, Draco's arm held onto her, as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She had to limp since the beast had wounded her leg.

"Draco wait, I'm losing a lot of blood in my leg," she whispered knowing the wound was bad.

He bent down, tore a piece of his pant leg off, and wrapped it around her leg. "You owe me a new pair Granger," he said as he tied.

He stood up, and they slowly made it out of the Forest. Hermione could see Hogwarts, but her breathing had become shallow. Something was wrong but she didn't want to tell Draco. After a few minutes black dots and spots began to develop in front of her eyes, "Draco," she whispered. And blackness consumed her.

Hermione awoke a few hours later, Draco sitting at her side still. She could the sun wasn't even up.

"Draco we need those roots. We left them," Hermione said closing her eyes again to go back to sleep. She knew that she was safe.

Hermione awoke, breathing heavily; she could see that her own sun wasn't up yet. The dream had not been a dream, but a memory. A memory of the first time she saw Malfoy as Draco. She knew how she had gotten to the hospital wing. He had told her before, she had fainted, and he carried her all the way to the wing. He only placed her down when she was safe on a bed.

The first time she woke up, he was ecstatic to know that she was well. She had punctured a lung, and the wound on her leg scarred. Hermione still had the mark to this day; she gently ran her finger over it, bringing back so many memories. It would always be with her, be a part of her.

Dream:

He ran to catch up with her. They were going to the third floor bathrooms, because a fourth year had set off some stink bombs. They had to get everything back under control.

He ran up just in time to see Hermione stop the last leaking toilet. The child did not realize that along with the smell, it was also a bomb. He was standing in ankle deep water; the boys restroom completely a mess. Hermione was a complete mess, hair and clothes soaking wet, her hair coming down into her face, and she was yelling. Yelling at a boy who would take after Fred and George.

'How beautiful she looks,' Draco thought instantly. 'How can I be thinking that? She's not beautiful, she's horrible, who used me that night we had detentions, and she still owes me a pair of pants.' He looked at her and at that very moment she looked up at him and smiled. He snarled at her and approached staring at the child who had lost 50points.

"Granger, you're a bloody mess," he said.

"Thanks Malfoy, too bad you done nothing," she growled at him, angered by the fact she had done all the work.

"It's a job for a m… you," he said, thinking he had not called her a Mudblood since that night.

"John, go to your House dormitories, and stay there. Pull a stunt like this again, and you will receive further punishment," Hermione said in a motherly voice that chilled even Draco. "Malfoy, we have to repair this lavatory before curfew. I will not spend another detention with you," she said as she walked over to the stalls.

"Who would want to spend another night with the likes of you except Potty, and Weasel," he snarled.

Hermione allowed that to slide by, as she started a spell to correct the restroom.

Draco looked over to see the expression on her face, but was shocked to see none. 'She hides her emotions well,' he thought.

They passed much of the night not speaking, only if to work with each other, but that was to be avoided at all cost. As they were walking down the stairs, to go back to their room, Hermione started whispering to herself. Draco found this, much to his surprise, comforting; he had grown used to it, living with Hermione all year long. He could tell she was deep in thought, lost in her own world.

The stairs narrowed as they do from time to time, especially in the secluded area they were in. It was their own personal staircase. The stairs evened out onto a hallway, with Hermione leading, she still lost in thought. And then Draco saw the step, one that Hermione would never notice until too late. Too late it was as Hermione tripped, and Draco watched as she started to fall. Reflexes came in, and he caught her, saved her frail body before it could hit the floor.

Hermione turned and looked at Draco in surprise, chewing on the bottom lip as she had been known to do. Draco still had his arms around her, and neither of them moved: neither wanted to. And so Draco tightened his grip around his waist, and brought his lips down to meet hers.

Draco awoke sweating feverishly. All it was was a dream, but yet it was a memory, a memory of a time before. Their first kiss. He could still taste her lips.

3 weeks later

Hermione walked into her shop, it was early, earlier than usual but she had to prepare, seeing as Draco's party was tomorrow. She heard from Ginny begging her to go, Harry pleading, and Lavender screaming at her. She had shown up last week, telling her she didn't have a choice. Hermione laughed to herself, thinking how true it was. Maybe she wanted to believe she had a choice, but she knew that she would go, she knew it when Draco laid the card down on the counter. She never had a choice.

She was closing the shop for a week even if the party lasted for a day. Hermione had to prepare herself afterward; not that anything was going to happen; she was just ready for the worst. Her costumers knew she would be gone, most were upset; the store was gossip corner, but most were happy saying it would be good for her. Meeting Draco face to face never done her any good, will never but there will be people she hasn't seen in years.

Later in the day after the first rush of costumers had left; there was a ring of the bell telling Hermione someone was there. She took a deep breath preparing herself and walked through the door and started laughing. There stood Ron, much taller, but looking the same except older. She practically ran from behind the counter and tackled him into a hug.

"Ron it's fabulous to see you," she said, tears coming to her eyes. She was so happy.

"Well Hermione, it's great to see you too," he said with a smile.

"Sit down, tea?" she asked while conjuring a stool for him to sit on. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you last. The wedding right? What brings you here?"

"Tea please. Yes, the wedding was the last time, and I know it's been too long. I've been busy making the team," he said arrogantly.

"I know congrads. I was very proud of you. I'll come when you make it to world cup," she said laughing, pouring his tea.

"The reason I've came, besides to see my favorite friend, girl, that is, I've received an invitation from Draco. I was quite surprised you see, knowing he hates me and all, and I was wondering if you're going because if you will, I will."

"Ron, Harry is going also. Why not ask him?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Because he's married and I know he's going, but it won't be the same without you," he said using a puppy dog look that made her laugh.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't, you'll have to go to see," she said mysteriously.

"Fine, I'll go, but you better be there. By the way, if I bring someone, do you think it'll bother Malfoy?"

"No, most are bringing someone, husbands, wives, you know," she said.

"Except you right Hermione?" Ron asked knowing too much.

"Who said I was going?" she asked hiding things.

"Nobody. Listen, I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow night, maybe?" he said standing up.

"Bye Ron."

"Bye 'Mione."

Draco, sat staring at the fire thinking of tomorrow, he was prepared for anything, even the worst. He took a sip of his whiskey when Snape floo through the chimney.

"All ready for tomorrow Draco?" he asked.

"Yes I am," he answered pouring Snape a glass.

"Are you scared?" he asked taking a sip.

"I'm terrified that it won't turn out as I hope," he said dejectedly.

"But you're ready," it wasn't a question.

"Yes I am." And Snape could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You haven't been right since that day, have you Draco?" Snape asked.

"I lost a part of my soul that day Sir. I can't lose anymore, or nothing will be left," he laughed. "She holds my life in her hands without even knowing it."

"And what about her Draco, have you ever stopped to think what it must be like for her? She was the one to make the first move. You left her when she needed you the most. How did that effect her?" he paused watching Draco. "You took more than part of her soul away Draco, you took her soul also."

"But…"

"I worked with her afterward on too many projects, and she was never the know-it-all, over confidence brat she once was. She was just a shell, following instructions, taking order, doing what she had to. You weren't there to watch her fall apart, and pick back up the pieces one by one," he said.

"I know," Draco whispered.

"You can't blame her for hating you, for fearing you. She has her life where she wants it, and you spring back in unexpectedly. You broke her routine and she's scared."

"I know," he said. "I can only blame myself, but maybe I can turn her back into the Hermione we both love."

Snape smiled.

Dream:

She paced back and forth, back and forth, terrorized by the thought of him not showing up. She had written him a note asking him to meet her at their spot, a dungeon in the highest tower, a place where they had met tons of time before, but Hermione knew it had to change.

They were graduating in a couple of days, never seeing some these people, who she grew up with, again. It scared her to think she'd miss faces from the halls, but what scared her most was losing Draco. He had changed everything in her life, and with them being of age the possibilities were endless.

She was going to tell him that she loved him, had since the first day without knowing it. They had never told each other those words fearful of scaring the other away. She was still fearful, but she was even more afraid of not telling him and losing him. At least she would be able to say she tried.

There was a soft click of the door closing, she knew it was Draco. He came up from behind her, as she looked out the window, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"In two days Draco, this will no longer be our home. It will no longer exist for us," she said sadly.

"It'll always be a home to us Hermione, Dumbledore would always welcome us, always," he said trying to cheer her up. "I know you're fearful about the future, but you will succeed. You always have and will."

She smiled thinking how much Draco really cared. "What about us Draco?" she whispered after a moment's silence.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but the question had always been there, it hung in the air like fog, blocking the other side; nothing was ever clear with fog.

"I don't know Hermione. I mean I'm going to apprentice with Snape this summer. You're going to do what? Don't you think we should first settle down in the adult world before we move any further? I mean we need to be ready for anything," he could feel her tense beneath his arms.

"So we'll put our relationship on a stand still until we're ready?" she asked in a whisper.

"Exactly, we need to make something of our life, need to experience this whole new world. Then when we're ready, we'll pick it back up again," he said.

"You mean when you're ready to pick it back up again," she moved out of his grasp and turned to him. "You're scared aren't you Draco, terrified of losing something you never had," she cried with tears running down her face.

"No that's not it-"

"Yes that's exactly it Draco," she paused watching him fight his inner demons.

"I have to live, before anything Hermione," he said dejectedly.

"I love you Draco, always have and always will," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

She watched him as his tears started to fall, making her cry harder. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him until he released everything, until he could look at her and say he loved her too, but she couldn't. She was too stunned and hurt to move from the spot.

"I just can't Hermione," he whispered looking at her with tears in his eyes.

She sucked in a breath of shock. "I'll never forgive you Malfoy," she spat watching him tremble by using his last name.

"I don't expect you to, Hermione," he said walking away, mixing into the shadows.

She stood there until she heard the click, and then crumbled to the floor.

Hermione awoke in a fevered sweat with tears running down her face. How many times had she replayed that horrible night in her head? How many nights were haunted by that very same dream? She did not know, had lost count during the first year. She pulled the covers tighter around her, trying to block out the memories, all good and the bad ones too.

She wanted to fall back asleep, but was afraid to return to her dreams.

'Maybe I shouldn't go,' she thought to herself, but she knew she would, just prove them wrong. She was Hermione Granger after all; nothing would stop her, no one.

She climbed out of bed, giving Crookshanks a tap, and began to dress. She had errands to run, before she went to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco knew the dreams would reappear after he had seen Hermione. He blamed it on his self-conscience trying to tell him something or warn him. Warn him what was the question?

He sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Everything was ready for tonight; nothing was going to get in his way. He had lost her once; he wasn't going to lose her again!!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I like the softer side to Snape too, so that's my reasoning. And Hermione hasn't been pining along, she's become quite successful, owning her own shop, and producing potions with Snape to help people. I'm not very good at describing areas, such as furnishings or clothes; I need some help, so any that you may have would be greatly appreciated.

Story:

She walked in unannounced, looking around at the large hall. She could hear music and laughter, but it was further down the hall. She placed her robe on a hook, watching as it disappeared into the wall, leaving a free space for the next. She took a deep breath, and hugged herself; the butterflies had not vanished yet. After standing there for a few minutes, a house elf appeared.

"Are you lost Ms.?" He asked.

"Which way to the party Sir?" she asked nicely, reminding herself to tell Draco about SPEW. She laughed, realizing how fast time truly flies by.

"Down the hall, first door. Can't miss it Ma'am," he disappeared.

The laughter of the party carried her down the hall to the door. The huge oak doors were opened to reveal all of her year. The people inside were laughing, talking, and some were even dancing. With another deep breath, she took a step into the room: things changed.

They noticed her in the elegant black, strapless cocktail dress. Her hair was pulled into a bun, with small ringlets framing her face. Some noticed her instantly, while others didn't notice her at all. She glided to a table when she saw Harry and Ginny. They were both excited that Hermione had decided to come.

"I was so fearful Hermione, that you would not come!" Ginny cried.

Hermione smiled, "Of course I would be here, how could you even doubt me?"

"She also has the Gryffindor pride that wouldn't let her be," added Harry. "Sit down, soon there will be name cards, but the party hasn't officially started yet. No doubt though that you will be sitting with us, they can never split the Golden Trio," he said with a chuckle.

"No doubt at all," Hermione said sitting next to Ginny. She scanned the room hoping to see him, wanting to, but he was not present.

"Is there something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked noticing the frown on Hermione's face.

The frown vanished and Hermione smiled dazzling, "No, don't be silly. I'm perfectly fine."

Draco knew when she entered the house; something could feel her presence within him. She stayed in the foyer for a while, he was fearful that she would leave, but then he felt her move. He stood up from his table, with Snape staring at him strangely, but he knew.

Draco had to see her enter, had to know she was really there, and it wasn't his imagination. When he saw her, it took his breath away. Her outfit was so simple but yet it was so perfect. He wanted to run across the hall and sweep her off her feet. Nobody else deserved to see her like this: she was his.

He followed her with his eyes as she went over to Harry and Ginny. They spoke and she sat down. He watched her scan the crowd in front of her, looking for him no doubt, but she never checked the shadows. He was Slytherin after all.

She seemed to radiate goodness, and oh, how he wished the party would start, having only five more minutes before the doors would close. Everyone expected to sit with their friends, and most would, but there would also be some House mingling. It would be his reasoning that he would be able to sit next to her. There was an excitement in the crowd, and he followed eyes as he saw Ron Weasly stand at the entrance with no other than Pansy herself. Draco had absolutely no contact after graduation with her, but by just looking at her, you could tell something was different. She was in love with Ron, and it seemed to seep into everyone surrounding the couple.

Hermione was shocked to see Pansy on Ron's arm, especially as he headed towards their table. She noticed Pansy's aura was different but had her personality changed also?

"Hello Hermione," she said fearfully.

Hermione laughed, she was afraid of her! Probably since everyone thought Ron and she would be soulmates. "Hello Pansy, please sit down. It is lovely to see you also Ron." Each table would hold eight, each appearing to be breaking into couples.

"We all knew Ronald had a special someone, but who would have guessed?" Ginny was saying to Pansy. "I'm glad he found someone."

"I'm glad he found me also," Pansy said.

Hermione scanned the room again, looking for someone, and everyone at the table knew who.

"Well it sure is nice to have everyone back together again. I must thank Malfoy," Harry said.

"Yes, we'll have to thank him for making us dress in our best to go out dancing," Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, no one made you come. It was your choice, so I'd show so respect. You don't see Harry acting that way," Hermione said a little harsh.

Nobody thought she was listening, but yet she confirmed what they were all thinking: she still loves him.

At eight, the doors slammed shut causing silence to pass through the room. Then a voice came over, "The lights will go out in a minute, do not panic. What you will do is move from where you are sitting to find your name card." Then blackness consumed them.

No one made a noise when the lights came back on except for the chairs that were being pulled out. Most people found their seats quickly. When Hermione found hers, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and Lavender were already seated. Hermione was not surprised to find them sitting there.

When Hermione sat down, there was only one seat, to her left, that was open. She leaned over a little way to read the card. There was no reason to even bother, but she had to check.

"Drop something Ms. Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked.

Hermione's blush still raced her cheeks when Malfoy sat next to her. She tried to avoid looking at him, staring at everyone at the table, who all had Slytherin smirks on. But as hard as Hermione would try, her gaze fell on him, starting with his platinum blonde hair tied back, and slowly lowered to see he had a black turtle neck, with black slacks. His black robe trimmed in silver covered his body. Her blush came back, and she turned quickly when she stared into his grey orbs assessing her as she had just done.

She watched as the table around her conversed with each other, but she didn't dare speak since the only thing her mind was registering was the smell of mint and the heat of his body next to her. How dare he be able to speak when she hadn't produced a coherent thought yet?

Dinner appeared on the table, like it had at Hogwarts and the only thought that came to mind was SPEW.

"You have elves working here Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

All heads turned to them; Gryffindors knowing to never have elves in Hermione's presence.

Draco turned to her also with a smirk on his face. He moved a little closer and asked, "If I do, what are you going to do about it?" He sat back and turned to look at the table. All rushed to strike up their own conversation.

She was so shocked that he answered that her only answer was nothing.

She turned back to the table quickly, noticing the disappointment on Draco's face.

The meal seemed to drag on, time consuming Hermione's thoughts. She could not speak since the mint destroyed her thoughts. She could hardly move, the heat turned her into mush. She hated she had no control, she watched as half-hearted smiles graced the faces of her friends. They knew what she had been through, but they could never truly relate. Draco had ripped her heart out and made her watch as it turned to dust.

Her eyes met Ginny's, which seemed to sparkle with unearthly light. Ginny gave her the best reassuring smile but yet she felt like crying. She watched as each man placed his arm across his date's chair, and Hermione hoped Draco would have the guts to do it. It never came.

Dinner, after a lifetime, was finally over, and the dishes disappeared with a wave of Draco's hand. He stood up to welcome the guests.

"It brings me much joy to have our year reunited again. It has been too long to go without seeing those who helped form the being you are today. We may still hold grudges against one another, we may be madly in love, but with whatever case, just know I appreciate everything you've done for me. I have lived with many mistakes and now is the perfect chance to redeem myself. I want you to have a very good night because I plan to," Draco said staring straight at Hermione. She could feel a blush grace her cheeks for such scrutiny. The speech seemed to be aimed right at her.

He came and sat back down after several minutes of socializing with other guests. The women seemed to flock to him and the men seemed to stand straighter. Hermione watched Draco as he slowly caressed one witch's cheek, and hugged her. She turned away, disgusted at herself for feeling so strongly.

He sat silently as the band began to play, the dance floor grew dark and slowly couples drifted onto the floor. Others were leading themselves out onto the balconies, each private and secluded. Hermione blushed as she watched Harry and Ginny walk onto one. Ron had left the table to dance with Pansy, and Blaise sat stone still next to his date. He said a few words, and then they also vanished.

Hermione's breath quickened as she realized she was sitting alone with Draco in the dark. Yes, there were people all around but they were in their own world. She felt Draco turn in his seat, no doubt to talk to her. She had been dreading this moment, knowing it came too quickly. He placed his arm on the back of her chair, his forearm burning, pressing against her back. She could feel the heat seep into her.

"Draco," she whispered as she licked her lips.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked.

"I…I…I would like you to know how very grateful I am that you invited me to your party Draco," she had to feel his name on her lips once more.

"It's your party, Hermione. But I think you already know that," he said as his voice got closer.

"What do you mean?"

"That I threw this party just for you. That I had to get you here, soak in your vanilla perfume, feel your hair in my hands," as he said this, her hair came undone, and into his hands it fell. He rolled one curl over his thumb, just enjoying it as much as Hermione.

"Draco, you're playing with very dangerous magic. And you could also hurt yourself," she said with more venom than she had meant to.

"Ah, but don't you see I'm so hurt and broken, a forgotten toy among spoiled children," he said sadly.

"If you hurt, than what does that make me?" she asked herself but said it out loud. "I made the first move remember, and you served the fatal blow. I guess that makes me dead, huh Draco?" she said angrily forgetting the part and the people, transported through time by memories of the horrible day.

"Then I must have died with you, for surely I cannot survive without you," he answered back with honesty.

It brought tears to her eyes. She loved him, always had, but she swore on the train that day that she would never be hurt by a man again. She stood up and ran from the room, with Draco, and every set of eyes trailing after her.

She had to leave the room. The smells, the noises, the people, were suffocating her, and she couldn't breathe. There was also the fact of Draco Malfoy sitting directly next to her didn't help matters either. She heard her high heels clicking on the marble floor, with softer, quieter ones trailing her. She knew who it was without even looking behind her, and she prayed that she reached the front door before he did so she would be able to leave. She has never gotten what she has wanted.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and held onto it. They were standing beside the front door. He had worked too long and too hard to allow her to walk through the door. But it's what he deserved; he now knew that by looking into her eyes. If he let her go this time, would he be able to find her again? Not Hermione Granger. So he held on tighter as both walked through the door, he conjuring cloaks and apparated to a private place.

He knew he needed a private place to speak with her, somewhere he could beg for forgiveness, for love, for understanding because only she would be able to give him that. Only her, that's what Dumbledore meant that day at the train station. Hermione, he realized, was the closest thing he would get to a soulmate, if they even existed. He chose the perfect place.

He apparated to Hogwarts, Hermione was speechless as the approached the looming castle in front of her. The doors swung open as if to welcome them, and then they were in their tower. The one they always met in. It was the perfect place.

Hermione was shocked as she looked over onto Hogwarts grounds. It had been three years since she stood here; looking out, ready to confess her soul. She was naïve, a child knowing nothing on how cruel human nature could be. She was naïve no longer, as Hermione turned back to look at Malfoy, who was staring at her with the most intensity.

"Hermione," he whispered gently, quietly, afraid to wake old ghosts.

She raised her chin in the most defying manner but said nothing.

"Well I guess you realize I have a reason for bringing you here. It wasn't my first choice, I would have preferred the party better, but of course things usually work themselves out." He paused smiling sadly at her. "Do you know what tonight is?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him replaying the date in her head, and he watched as her eyes shined with astonishment and anger joined together. It was June 3rd, the same exact day she had told she loved him. She would have remembered, but there were so much other things on her mind this year.

"From your look, I think you know what I'm speaking about. And I was hoping to hear you say those words again Hermione. Praying actually," he said looking at her.

She sobbed knowing that she loved him, "Why must you hear it from my mouth," she cried.

"Because I already know how I feel. I love you, have since that stupid day not too long ago but feels like eternity. And I need you to say them for me to continue to live," he said.

"You've lived three years without them," she spat.

"But each day without you kills me more. If I won't have you Hermione, there is nobody else. Don't you see? I'm completely, fully in love with you," he said, with each word he took a step closer to Hermione.

She stared up into his eyes, seeing complete honesty. "But how do you know I'm still in love with you?" She watched pain flicker across his eyes, and it hurt her to think she was the one who caused such sorrow.

"You would not be here Hermione if you loved another," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and he kissed her with his whole self. It wasn't a physical need, but the mental one.

When they came for air, because they had too, Hermione sobbed in his arm, and then buried her face into his neck, "I love you too Draco," was whispered in his ear.

"I need you to promise me Hermione that I will hear that every day for the rest of my life. Can you do that?" he asked with a smirk.

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Malfoy," she sighed into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

They each chased the past nightmares away with dreams for the future, together forever.


End file.
